


LEGOLAS X PREGNANT!READER PART 2: ADA!

by stalewater



Series: Lord of the Readers [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Like, Pregnancy, legolas has a child with you, super short, waaaaay short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Part two for Legolas x pregnant!reader which reader gives birth to their child?"<br/>Okay! Round two of Legolas x pregnant!reader </p><p>Warnings: Childbirth (I have never had a child so please forgive me for any mistakes!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEGOLAS X PREGNANT!READER PART 2: ADA!

 

 

                “Melda tár! The baby is coming!” You screamed as you sat staring at your dampened robes.

        “Melda tári! I haven’t a clue what to do.” Legolas shouted back to you. You watched as he scurried into the room and almost landed on all fours.

        How did this wonderful ma- Elf become your husband and king you would never understand. He was agile, most of the time, and peace keeping.

        He carefully picked you up and ran you to the healing quarters of the kingdom in which you resided. His body was shaking as he handed you off to the other elvish maidens that were sure to safely deliver your child.

————————–

        After a few hours of screaming and excruciating pain you finally gave birth  to a bundle of joy. Her name was (Any name you wish), and you loved her from the minute she wrapped her tiny little fingers around your thumb. Legolas was right there with you for the entirity of it all. He loved the small elfling just as much as you did. 

        As the years passed by your child grew into a grand warrior and she eventully went on to fight many battles. You were groing old yourself as Leolas seemed to stay young. Since you were not of royalty your bloodline had a reduced immortality trait which aused you to become elderly. You eventually grew sick and even in your final moments you knew that legolas and (Child’s name) loved you just as much as they always had.

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND SHITTY


End file.
